Father's Day
by xEmerald Isle
Summary: It is the one day of the year Cartman hates and can barely cope with. He wants nothing more than to have a father who could be there for him when he needed him. Cartman doesn't want to go through so much pain anymore... Oneshot. Kyman. R&R please!


_Hello, my awesome readers and friends! =D_

_Here's a Kyman oneshot I wrote for Father's Day. I know I'm a bit late posting it since Father's Day was two days ago but ah well! XD_

_The boys are their normal age in this (9). By the way, this is before 200 and 201, so Cartman doesn't know who his father is and he never asked Mr. Garrison or anything like that. Just letting you know. _

_Enjoy! =D_

The day finally arrived. The day that only came once a year, like many other celebration days, such as Christmas and Easter. This day was no different, although this day wasn't exactly a big deal for most people. It wasn't a particularly exciting or fun day. But for Eric Cartman, it was a day he truly despised…

_Father's Day._

Cartman woke up instantly to the sound of his loud alarm clock ringing in his ears and he let out a long tired yawn before switching off the alarm. He lay back down again for a couple of minutes and stared long and hard at the ceiling, knowing exactly what day it was before he even checked his calendar. He let out a sigh and decided to get out of bed.

School was going to be difficult for him that day. Everyone would probably be talking to each other about their plans for the day or the gifts they bought for their dads.

Cartman would be left out yet again, for another year in a row.

The large boy sighed as he trudged down the stairs, walking slowly into the kitchen and slumping down in his usual seat at the kitchen table. He sighed again and propped his elbow up on the wooden table, resting his head on his palm.

His mother didn't bother greeting him. She knew he'd be in a bad mood that day and she didn't want to be on the bad end of the stick.

She just placed his usual breakfast in front of him without a word, and then went to make her own breakfast. Cartman absentmindedly twirled the spoon around in his cereal, not feeling as hungry as he usually would be in the morning.

He ate two spoonfuls slowly before giving up and moving the bowl away from him, making a loud noise as it moved along the wooden table surface.

His mother looked over at him and let out a sigh of her own, thinking deeply. She watched as her son stood up from the table and left the room slowly, taking large heavy steps as he walked.

She wondered where he was going and to answer her question, the front door slammed shut noisily, proving he'd left the house. Liane glanced up at the clock hanging above her on the wall and frowned when she realized it was quite early. Much too early to already leave for school, though she guessed her son knew that. She guessed he just needed time alone, and she wasn't going to bother him.

"Why is my life so fucked up?" Cartman muttered to himself as he made his way to the bus stop, taking slow sluggish steps, practically dragging his feet forward.

He kicked the snow angrily as tears swelled up in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly and continued walking.

It wasn't a long walk to the bus stop from his house but since he was practically dragging himself along, Cartman arrived there in about forty-five minutes. He threw his backpack off his back once he got there and collapsed backwards onto the snow purposely.

The ice-cold snow nearly froze his ass off as he sat down on it, but he didn't care. He ignored the ice cold sensations and buried his tear-stained face in his propped up knees, sobbing quietly to himself.

"I hate my life," he whimpered to himself quietly. "I hate it so god damn much!"

He sobbed harder onto his knees, staining his trousers with tears.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there but he guessed it was a long time, probably near enough to an hour. It was nearly the normal time for him to arrive at the bus stop and he knew Stan, Kyle and Kenny would be arriving soon.

He didn't want them to see him **crying**!

He quickly scrambled to his feet, wiping away his tears in his sleeves in the process, and then smacked off the snow that was clinging to his backside from sitting in the snow for so long. He blinked repeatedly to avoid any more tears from spilling down his face and forced his usual nasty smirk on his face for practice when they arrived.

He grinned happily to himself when he thought he was fine and capable of being himself around his friends. Not long later, he saw one of his friends walking towards him, wearing his usual green hat and orange jacket.

_Kyle._

Cartman slapped a smirk onto his face as the Jew approached, folding his arms across his chest while eying the Jew.

Kyle's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he looked up at the brunet boy, while also taking his backpack off his back. He frowned. "Why are you here so early, fatass?"

Cartman glared back at him, like he usually would, but this time it actually hurt him a little inside hearing Kyle's sharp tone. He wasn't in the mood to be called names or to start a fight, even with Kyle!

"None of your fucking business, you Jew rat!" he snapped, though his insult was only half-hearted.

Kyle, being the smartass that he was, noticed something different about Cartman's tone of voice and also something different in the way he looked, and his eyes narrowed as he eyed him curiously.

Cartman felt uncomfortable as Kyle examined his face thoroughly, and he quickly looked away and stared at the ground, hoping Kyle would look away too.

He didn't. The Jew, being so persistent, leaned in a little closer, his green eyes scouting Cartman's face for any signs of other emotions besides anger, hatred, annoyance, cold-heartedness or sadism.

Cartman's eyes glanced sideways at Kyle for a moment before looking away again. He felt awkward and took a few steps back, banging into the bus stop sign as he did.

Kyle blinked in surprise and chuckled lightly to himself. "Dude, watch where you're going," he said jokingly.

Cartman shot him a glare, obviously not in the mood for jokes, and turned his body fully away from Kyle, staring out onto the boring street of South Park.

Kyle watched him for a moment or two, his eyebrow raising in confusion, before he looked away, leaving Cartman to relax again.

It wasn't too much longer until both Stan and Kenny also arrived at the bus stop. They were surprised to see Cartman at the bus stop before them and they eyed both Kyle and Cartman suspiciously.

"Dudes, why are you two here alone?" asked Kenny straight-out. "Were you two making out or something?"

That resulted in a hard smack across the face for the blonde boy by an angered Jew.

"Ow, Kyle, that fucking hurt!" cried Kenny, rubbing his sore cheek to try and sooth the pain.

Kyle glared. "Well then don't say that! That's sick, dude!"

He stuck his tongue out at the thought, showing his disgust.

Stan laughed and Kenny frowned back at the redhead.

"Well why is he here so early then?" asked Stan curiously. "He's **never** early!"

Kyle shrugged. "I asked him that too but he didn't tell me." He glanced over at the large brunet boy, who wasn't paying any attention at all. "I think there's something wrong with him."

Stan and Kenny both looked over at their fat friend, observing him quietly before glancing back at Kyle and nodding in agreement.

"He definitely doesn't look himself," said Stan. "He looks upset about something."

"Maybe he's just sick," suggested Kenny. "I usually go all quiet when I'm sick."

"That's _you_, Ken," replied Kyle. "This is **Cartman** we're talking about. When he's sick he doesn't go quiet. He just mopes around and complains all day. You know that, Kenny." Kyle raised an eyebrow at his friend, as if it was so obvious.

Kenny just shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"So what _is_ wrong with him, I wonder," said Stan, looking back over his shoulder at Cartman, who was now turned fully away from them so they couldn't see his face.

Kyle shrugged. "It's best we don't ask him about it. He'll just shout at us and tell us to mind our own business. He'll tell us when he's ready."

Stan nodded and Kenny's eyebrows rose slightly, surprised. "Since when do you even care about Cartman anyway, Kyle?" he asked, his voice coming out louder than intended, causing Cartman to twitch his head slightly towards them, obviously starting to listen.

The three boys didn't seem to notice.

"I _don't_ care about him!" snapped Kyle on instinct, without thinking. He then paused and added, "Well not **all** the time. But even though he's an asshole to me, I still somewhat care when he's upset about something."

Cartman blinked in surprise at that and looked away again, his mind starting to wander until the bus finally arrived. Cartman sat at the back of the bus alone that day, leaving Kenny to also sit on his own.

Cartman felt like kicking himself for not acting like he was meant to. His plan was to pretend nothing was wrong so that everyone wouldn't start asking questions but Kyle figured him out instantly so he didn't feel the need to act himself anymore. He just hoped they wouldn't keep asking him what was wrong.

The bus got to their High School in less than fifteen minutes and Cartman waited until everyone else was off the bus before he hopped off. He was surprised to see Kyle, Stan and Kenny waiting just outside the bus for him. He thought they'd just go in without him.

"C'mon, Cartman, hurry up," said Kenny, smiling jokingly. "You're such a slowpoke." He gave the brunet boy a playful punch in the arm and Cartman shot him a glare.

Kenny's eyes widened in surprise and he took a wary step away from him. "Jesus, Cartman, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Cartman just ignored him and walked past the three boys to head into the school. The three followed behind him and Cartman could hear them whispering to each other about him. He tried to block them out and concentrate on other things.

Wrong move.

As soon as he cleared them from his mind, he started to think about Father's Day again, and how much he wished he had a dad and so on until a pained sob escaped his throat unintentionally.

He gasped in surprise, stopping in his tracks, and slapped both hands over his mouth in shock. He winced, startled to feel his lips trembling, and tears started to appear in his eyes.

"Cartman, what's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Kenny, moving to stand in front of the larger boy. The other two did the same and the three of them gasped simultaneously when they saw Cartman with tears streaming down his face and his hands shaking wildly over his mouth.

"Holy shit, dude! Are you ok?" cried Stan, his mouth hanging open in shock at the rare sight of Cartman crying.

Cartman sniffed and wiped away the tears in his sleeves with one of the hands that were hovering over his mouth. "Just fucking leave me alone," he snapped, pushing past them again and entering the school.

Kyle, Stan and Kenny exchanged shocked and confused glances with each other before running after him and walking by his side.

"Dude, it's ok, you can tell us anything. We won't tell anyone else," said Kenny thoughtfully. "What's wrong?"

Cartman stopped in his tracks again and shot Kenny a death of a glare, his tears making a glint appear in his eyes momentarily. Kenny blinked slowly at him before frowning.

"Cartman, I'm only trying to help. There's no need to give me that fucking glare, you asshole!"

Cartman continued to ignore him and started walking forward again, leaving his three friends behind, staring after him until he was out of sight.

"Wow, I've never seen Cartman like this in a long time," said Stan, thinking back. "I know it's not completely new though. He's been like this before."

"Yeah I know. Maybe it's something at home," suggested Kenny.

"Yeah. Maybe something serious happened," added Kyle anxiously.

There was silence for a few minutes until Stan spoke up. "Well I think it's best we don't ask him about it. He doesn't look like he wants us to help him. We should leave him alone."

Both Kyle and Kenny nodded and let out a sigh each before heading for class and starting the school day.

For the whole morning, the boys definitely noticed Cartman behaving completely different than he'd usually behave in class. He spent the whole class time staring into space, his eyes down and his head hanging low, and he occasionally let out a quiet sigh. He didn't say one word to anyone, not even bothering to make any smart remarks to the teacher and making the class laugh.

He was as quiet as a mouse.

The bell finally rang and it was time for lunch, which meant that everyone would usually rush out of the classroom in delight, happy to have their lunch. Cartman was usually one of the first out of the door, eager to eat, but this time he was the last out of the classroom, going as slow as possible.

Kyle, Kenny and Stan sat at their usual table in the cafeteria after finishing in the line for food. Kenny, who was still unbelievably poor, only got a roll of bread and a small sausage roll to eat, and so was finished quickly.

He, Stan and Kyle started chatting about going to see the new movie out in cinemas 'Iron Man 2' tomorrow night, and they all agreed to go.

Cartman finally entered the cafeteria and slowly walked over to the usual table and took a seat beside Kenny, opposite Kyle.

"Hey, Cartman," the boys greeted him. He didn't respond at all, just stared at the table in front of him, a deep look of sorrow on his face.

"Umm… We're going to see 'Iron Man 2' tomorrow night. Wanna come?" asked Stan, feeling sympathetic towards their friend, though they weren't planning on inviting him.

Cartman shook his head, without even looking up. He didn't even get into the line to buy food. He had nothing to eat in front of him, nothing at all.

"Uh, aren't you hungry, fatass? Why don't you go get some food?" asked Kyle.

Cartman just shrugged and mumbled quietly, "Not hungry."

The three boys stared at him incredulously for a few moments before all bursting into tears of laughter, causing some people around them to glance over at them curiously.

"You… not hungry? That's new!" cried Kyle in between laughs, holding his sides with joy.

Cartman shot him a glare before standing up from his seat and heading out of the cafeteria, leaving his three 'friends' to stare after him in shock, and slight guilt.

Cartman pushed open the front door of the school and walked out. He just walked out, without a care in the world.

He wrapped his jacket tighter around him as he walked through the heavy snow, not even bothering to look back at the school. He knew his 'friends' would know instantly that he left, but he didn't care. _They_ didn't care. They hated him and laughed at him about something stupid like that, even when they knew he was upset.

"Some friends you guys are," he muttered angrily, as if he was actually talking to them. "I hate you guys. I hope you all burn in hell!"

He glared at the ground as he walked, not even sure where he was heading. He just had to get away from that hell of a place they called school and those three guys he had the heart to call 'friends.'

He walked through the streets, noticing there weren't many cars out on the road. That meant it was quieter, so he could think clearly.

He glanced up at the sky and noticed the clouds were a dark grey colour, the same colour as his life, and it looked like it was going to rain soon.

He hung his head low and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets while walking, closing his eyes every few seconds so he wouldn't have to see this sickening world he lived in.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally looked up to check his surroundings and noticed he was near Kyle's house. He slowly walked up to it until he was just outside the garden, gazing into the windows absentmindedly.

He saw Kyle's fat bitch of a mother in the living room watching TV and he knew she could look out the window at any moment, meaning she'd catch him skipping school and he'd end up in a whole lot of shit, therefore worsening his already inferior life.

He quickly started walking again, lowering his gaze to the snow-covered ground of South Park, while his mind ran through reasons why his life was so bad, thus dampening his mood even more.

Less than fifteen steps away from Kyle's house, Cartman suddenly stopped dead. His eyes slowly closed and he let out a loud pained sigh, knowing he couldn't take it anymore. His life was just so messed up; it was a living hell. He didn't understand why he even bothered going through with it.

A low sob escaped his throat and he slowly dropped to his knees, feeling floods of tears threatening to escape his closed eyes. He decided to give up trying to hold them back and so let them flow freely down his face, causing his vision to blur.

He sat down and leaned against the wall of the garden two or three houses away from Kyle's, curling up into a ball as small as he could go, wishing he could just somehow disappear into thin air and flow up and up towards the heaven above, where he could be at peace. He knew he was never going to go to Heaven though. When he died, he would be sent straight to Hell without a moment of hesitation. He was too bad of a person to even have the slightest chance of making it to Heaven.

He buried his face in his knees again, like that morning, and cried his eyes out, letting all the pain and suffering he'd been put through during his whole life out in the form of tears, hoping that by the end he'd be feeling better, even though deep down he knew it wouldn't make a difference.

He cried and cried for what seemed like hours until he finally cried himself dry, if that was even possible, and was just left sitting there, scrunched up into a ball, doing nothing but staring into space, barely blinking.

Finally, he heard footsteps near him, coming his way. He sniffed and slowly looked up, still finding his vision blurred and so he rubbed his tear-filled eyes in his sleeve. He then focused on the figure and realized it was Kyle, heading home from school. Kyle was looking down at a small wrapped present in his hands, and so didn't notice Cartman sitting there.

He turned into his garden and Cartman listened carefully, waiting for the sound of the front door to shut but not hearing it.

Frowning, he stood up and wiped his eyes before walking in front of Kyle's house, hiding behind the pillar in his garden while peeking out and watching the front door of Kyle's house. It was wide open and Kyle was standing just inside, holding the present behind his back wrapped in colourful wrapping paper.

"Dad!" the small Jew called, and Cartman could almost see the large grin on his face even though he could only see the back of him.

"Yes, Kyle?" Cartman could faintly hear his dad Gerald reply.

"Come here."

Gerald let out a loud sigh before making his way from the living room out onto the porch where Kyle was standing.

"Happy Father's Day, dad!" cried Kyle happily, practically shoving the present in his hands and throwing his arms around him.

Gerald looked taken aback and so took a minute to register what was happening before hugging his son back, also unaware, like Kyle, that Cartman was watching everything.

"Wow, thank you so much, Kyle," said Gerald once his son released him. "Really, thanks."

"No problem, dad," answered Kyle, smiling widely. "Open it."

Gerald opened it without hesitation and a large grin spread onto his face. "Oh, Kyle! It's- it's- it's amazing. I love it. Thank you so much!"

Cartman frowned. Kyle was in the way so he couldn't see the gift.

"No problem, dad," answered Kyle. "I know how much you love Courtney Cox."

Cartman blinked in surprise. _Courtney Cox?_

"Thank you, Kyle. You really are the best son in the whole wide world."

He threw his arms around his son and Cartman saw two box sets of the newest seasons of 'Friends' in his hands. _Of course…_

But Cartman didn't pay much attention at all to the gift in Gerald's hand. He was too busy staring at the two hugging, almost able to see the love between them flow freely against each other.

He stared at them a few moments longer until they finally separated and exchanged loving smiles with one another. Cartman couldn't help it. That was too much for him. It was bad enough watching a father and son hugging each other on a normal day, but on Father's Day it was too much. Cartman couldn't handle that much pain.

He collapsed to the ground on his knees and tears started spilling down his cheeks, while he let out sobs and cries of pain, causing both Kyle and Gerald to instantly look over.

Kyle's eyes widened slowly as he instantly recognized the person sobbing in front of his garden.

"C-Cartman?"

Cartman didn't even acknowledge him at all; he just continued crying, burying his face in his arms so as to protect him from the harsh coldness of the snow.

Kyle whispered to his dad to go back inside and he then ran outside and up to Cartman, dropping onto his knees to reach him.

"Cartman! Cartman, get up. Now!" he ordered.

Cartman didn't listen. He just broke down more and more, almost feeling the pain in his chest breaking down his whole body.

Kyle placed a warm hand on Cartman's shoulder and shook him gently, hoping to get him to at least look up at him. After a few seconds of being shaken, Cartman started to become irritated and so looked up at the Jew, meeting his eyes unintentionally.

"Cartman, listen to me. Stop crying. I need to talk to you," Kyle said softly, causing Cartman to stare at him, trying his best to keep from sobbing again.

"Get up. You're gonna freeze to death."

Cartman shook his head slightly, unable to find his voice. Kyle glared at him, thinking Cartman was disobeying his order when really Cartman was trying to tell him that he couldn't get up, even if he tried. His body was broken down and now felt heavier than before.

"Come on, Cartman. Get up!"

Once again, all Cartman could do was shake his head helplessly. Kyle groaned in annoyance and grabbed the back of Cartman's jacket, using all his strength to haul Cartman to his feet while getting on his own feet too.

He only managed to drag him halfway up before he gently put him back down, knowing Cartman was way too heavy for him.

Cartman shut his eyes tightly for a few moments, struggling to find his voice.

After a couple of minutes of full concentration, he managed a small whining noise, which surprised Kyle.

"Cartman, come on. Please get up," begged Kyle, anxiety clear in his eyes. "You can't stay out in the cold. You'll die. Not even the amount of fat on _your_ skin can protect you from this iciness," he added, half-joking.

Cartman let out a low growl at that, and somehow managed to find his voice, though it came out croaky and quiet.

"I c-can't," he whispered. "T-too heavy…"

Kyle stared down at him sadly before standing up straight again. "I'll be right back, Cartman. Wait there."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "L-l-like I have a g-god damn choice, you s-stupid J-Jew!"

Kyle ignored him and ran back inside. He came back out moments later with Gerald at his side and the two of them knelt down beside Cartman.

"Ok, Eric, we're going to get you up and bring you inside, alright?" said Gerald and Cartman just gave him a small nod in response.

Gerald picked up the brunet boy, surprised to find how heavy he was and Kyle helped drag him inside the house. Once on the porch, Gerald released Cartman and shut the door behind them. Kyle wrapped an arm around Cartman's shoulders and walked slowly with him into the living room, where Kyle simply dropped Cartman onto the sofa.

He then noticed that the brunet boy was shivering like crazy, obviously from spending so much time in the snow, and he placed a warm hand on the boy's arm.

"It's ok, Cartman, it's ok. I'll go get you a blanket."

The Jew left the room to find a blanket and Cartman was left alone in the living room for a few minutes, unable to feel his body at all. He felt warm tears start to stream down his cheeks once again, somewhat warming parts of his face and he closed his eyes tightly.

Kyle returned moments later with a pillow and blanket.

"Here, fatass." He gently lifted Cartman's head and placed the pillow underneath it before letting it go. Then he threw the blanket over him and kneeled down next to his head.

He saw the brunet boy slowly starting to get warmer and his shivering soon ceased. Cartman slowly opened his eyes and jumped a little when he saw Kyle right next to his head.

Kyle chuckled. "Calm down, Cartman, seriously." He smiled.

Cartman only stared at him, unsure of what to do or say, feeling disconcerted. Kyle gazed down at him, noticing a few pieces of snow stuck in his brunet hair. He absentmindedly reached out and ran his hand through Cartman's messy hair, getting rid of the snow in the process. Cartman's eyes widened at the touch and he blinked in surprise.

Kyle suddenly realised what he did and he pulled his hand back in embarrassment, looking away while a slight blush stained his cheeks.

He felt Cartman's eyes on him and he glanced back at him, frowning. "What?"

"N-nothing," Cartman mumbled quietly, averting his gaze. "I… I just wanted to say thanks."

Kyle's eyes suddenly shot wide open and he blinked in surprise and stared down at the large boy in shock. "W-what did you just say?"

Cartman sighed and gazed back at the Jew, their eyes meeting. "I said t-thanks. F-for everything. I mean… you didn't have to bring me inside and look a-after me…"

Kyle blinked a couple more times before smiling. "No problem, I guess. I finally understand why you were upset today. It's because it's Father's Day, isn't it?"

Cartman stared at him for a moment before looking away, nodding sadly. Kyle placed a warm hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look.

"You should have just told us, Cartman," he said softly. "We would have understood."

Suddenly, a frown crossed Cartman's face and he locked gazes with the Jew once again. "No, you wouldn't understand, and you still don't, Kahl. You _think_ you understand what I'm going through, but you d-don't. No one does. No one understands how I'm feeling right now. You, Stan and Kenny all have two parents that love you very much, and siblings to go to when you need someone to talk to about family issues. What the fuck do I have? Nothing! I have no dad, no brothers, no sisters… All I have is a mother who doesn't really love me, who goes out every single night and fucks guys she doesn't even know and gets fucking drunk! It hurts, Kahl. It hurts to be me. There's not one fucking day when I'm actually truly happy and can just forget all about my problems and enjoy myself, even when I'm with you, Stan and Kenny, my so-called _friends._ All you guys ever do is be mean to me and rip on me for various reasons. And-"

"That's because you rip on us first, Cartman!" Kyle interrupted.

"Well that's not my fault! I have such a fucked up life and I just need to take out my anger on _someone_! And you guys are my first option," Cartman replied, his frown now softening and fading into a sad pained look.

Kyle stared at the brunet boy for a couple of minutes, feeling unsure of anything anymore. This was definitely a completely different side to Cartman he's never seen before. This side of him was so open and honest… and kind of sweet. Kyle couldn't help but feel some sort of affection towards the brunet boy at that moment.

"Listen, Cartman… you're right. I have no idea how you're feeling right now, and I don't understand what you go through every day. I'm guessing it's sheer pain and grief… and I think I understand why you're so mean to everyone all the time. And I don't blame you. But, Cartman, there are other ways to release your anger and pain, and not by hurting others. All you have to do is be more open and honest to your friends, like you are now, and we, as your best friends, will help you through it. Despite that you're always so mean to us, you're still our best friend, Cartman, and we _do_ care about you, just in case you ever think otherwise. And we're always there for you when you need us. All you have to do is ask, and either me, Stan or Kenny will be there, or all of us even. We'll always help you with your problems, Cartman. Always. Or well, we'll at least _try_…"

Cartman stared at Kyle for a few minutes, allowing every word he said to sink in and then exchanged a friendly smile with the red-haired boy. Kyle felt his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, Kahl. You're actually a good friend, even though you're still a god damn Jew rat."

He stuck his tongue out playfully to show Kyle he was joking, and Kyle chuckled in response. "You're an awesome friend too, Cartman. Deep down."

Cartman smiled back and their gazes locked. They suddenly found their eyes on each other's and Cartman realised for the first time that Kyle's eyes were the prettiest he'd ever seen, prettier than any girl or guy's he's ever seen. Prettier than Wendy Testaburger's and her eyes were gorgeous!

Cartman absentmindedly found his hand reaching up to Kyle's face and it landed gently on the Jew's cheek, causing Kyle to blush. Cartman found himself grinning like an idiot and he slowly pushed himself closer towards Kyle, their eye contact never breaking.

Kyle swallowed nervously and found himself leaning in too.

It wasn't much longer until the distance between them closed up by their lips gently pressing against each other's. Cartman suddenly felt his heart catch fire and his eyes widened in surprise, meeting Kyle's eyes once again as they kissed.

With his free hand, Cartman pressed against his chest where his heart was, and found it beating as fast as it possibly could. This was a different kind of fire he was experiencing. It wasn't the same painful fire which seemed to nearly burn him to a crisp every single day of his life, particularly on Father's Day. It was a warm, blissful fire, which warmed his heart and made him feel truly happy for once in his life. It was a fire that he knew he wanted to feel in his heart every single day of his life from now on, replacing the old painful fire forever.

He had a strong feeling that only one person could cause this heavenly fire in his heart, and no one else could.

That person was Kyle Broflovski…

_Well, I hope you enjoyed reading that. I'm not sure if I ended it well or not. I feel like there's something missing or something… But anyway, I'll let you decide on that. _

_I actually have to admit that I didn't really like this fic. I enjoyed writing it the first time but then when I went back over it to edit, I realised it's not very good. xD Ah well! XD_

_Anyway please please review and tell me what you thought, or if there's anything I can do to improve my writing, etc, etc. =D_


End file.
